Chocolates for a potter in the Autumn
by NightOwl2808
Summary: Alternate outcome to Ga Eul giving Yi Jeong chocolates. When tragedy strikes after a heated argument between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, Yi Jeong regrets his harsh words. Will the wealthy potter ever get a chance to tell his country bumpkin how he feels? Or will the story between them end with a box of chocolates, a drunk driver, and Chu Ga Eul's gravestone?
1. Misunderstandings

**Annyeong! I've had a ton of fanfiction written on my phone and on random papers in my room so I thought that now was the time to get them posted. For all my fellow KPOP and Kdrama and Korean fans out there (you know who you are because you are about as crazy as me) I'm happy to dedicate this story to you…and my dreams of someday going to South Korea…anyway, on to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own boys before flowers. This makes me sad. I want to visit Seoul. Okay I'm done now.**

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

"Acting is just acting. It creates trouble if you misunderstand." Yi Jeong took the chocolates I had prepared for him away from my hand. "Until you meet the one you're fated to be with, I'll keep these. Thanks."

I stood there for a moment, shocked as he turned away to go back into his studio.

"You're a little full of yourself, don't you think?" I stated coolly.

"Eh?" He asked turning around, a slight bit of shock now clouding his features.

"Until you meet the one you're fated to be with. Yeah right. Who believes in things like that?" I said quietly. "Certainly not you I hope."

I finally looked up to meet his eyes and held his gaze. His brows knit into a frown. Nonetheless he still kept a smile on his face.

"Last time I checked, you were the one who believed in those types of fairytales." He said, his smile wavering the slightest bit.

"Sure, I used to…" I said.

"Used to?" I could have sworn I heard him mumble.

"Anyway, like I said before, you're a little full of yourself don't you think? I was giving you these chocolates to thank you, that's all. I knew it was an act and I'm grateful to you for that, but don't start thinking that just because other girls fawn over you that I will too. I guess you really do live up to your Casanova reputation. I have to go." I explained.

The smile on his face was now a deepening frown. As I went to leave, I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Excuse me? I think you're the one who is a little full of herself. What makes you think that a country bumpkin like you has the right to talk to me like that, I-" He stopped when he noticed me shrink back in fright at his sudden outburst.

Yi Jeong let go of my arm and his anger was replaced with….disappointment? Who was he disappointed in? Me…or himself?

"Ga Eul….I'm sorry." He murmured.

I gave one last glance at him, trying to hold in the tears that were begging to be shed.

"Goodbye So Yi-Jeong." I said before running away, allowing myself to cry.

* * *

 **Yi Jeong's POV**

I watched Ga Eul leave with tears in her eyes.

"Such an idiot." I said, though I wasn't quite sure which one of us it was directed towards.

Walking back inside, I gently put the chocolates on the table away from the other gifts and politely asked the girls who were accompanying me to leave.

"I hope everything goes well with her." One of the girls said, obviously overhearing our recent conversation.

I plastered on a fake smile and thanked her, waiting for the door to close as they left. Once I was sure they were gone, I immediately pushed the chocolates off the table in frustration.

The bag landed on the floor with a soft thud, while the chocolate box slid towards the wall and opened on impact. Glaring at the now opened box, my curiosity got the best of me and I bent down to examine the gift.

Each chocolate had something different on it, ranging from hearts to a flower to one in particular that caught my attention. It had the face of a person on it which I recognized to be mine. I picked it up to better see the details, noticing that the face had my signature Casanova smile.

 _I guess you really do live up to your Casanova reputation_.

I sighed and dropped the chocolate back into the box, walking away without bothering to gather the contents and put them back on the table.

I sat down roughly and rested my head in my hands. A sudden ring got my attention and I answered my phone.

"Hi Ji Hoo wh-" I was cut off by the frantic tone of voice my friend was talking in.

"Where are you Yi Jeong? Ga Eul has been in an accident!" Ji Hoo said swiftly.

"What?! What happened?" I asked, already getting up and heading out to my car without bothering to call the driver.

"A drunk driver hit her as she was walking down the street. The suspect fled the scene so no one knows who the person driving was. All that was left was an empty car filled with beer bottles. She's at the hospital now." He explained.

"I'm on my way." I said hanging up as I changed lanes to rush to the hospital.

"Why Ga Eul? Why did it have to be you?" I said angrily to myself while weaving through traffic.

Arriving at the hospital I ran up to the rest of F4 asking where Ga Eul was.

"She's in surgery now….she was pretty badly injured." Woo Bin answered.

Hearing the news, I walked over to one of the chairs in the waiting area and hung my head.

'What if she dies? The last time I talked to her, I got angry and caused her to cry. What if I never get the chance to say that I'm truly sorry?" I thought to myself.

"What have I done?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Be on the lookout for the next chapter! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Saranghae! See ya!**


	2. News

**Annyeong! The feedback this story is getting makes me so happy! Just for that, I have another chapter here for you up and ready to read. Enjoy!**

 **Special thanks to** _ **igmyeong, Cari-Bum, zoe, rezi98, and charity.**_ **I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! You don't know how glad it makes me to see the reviews you've given me!**

 **Disclaimer: *Looks around* Oh hey, look at that. I still don't own boys before flowers….and I'm still not in South Korea. That's cool I guess...*sniffs and mumbles while walking away*.**

* * *

 **Yi Jeong's POV**

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as I watched the clock impatiently, hoping for an update on Ga Eul's condition.

In the time that passed, Jan Di had arrived and was now pacing back and forth in the waiting area while Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo would occasionally try to reassure her that Ga Eul would be okay. Jan Di smiled and nodded as if she believed them, but the look in her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

Stuck in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the doctor heading towards us until Woo Bin lightly nudged my shoulder to grab my attention.

I focused on the doctor to try and discern any immediate emotions such as guilt or relief, but could not quite figure out how he was feeling.

"Are you here for Chu Ga Eul?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are. How is she?" Ji Hoo asked when nobody else spoke up, whether it be from fright at the possible news or shock from reality finally sinking in.

"Well…." That's when I saw it.

If only for a second, I noticed a quick flash of concern in the doctors eyes as he glanced at me.

"She has three fractured ribs, one of which pierced her lung, and some internal bleeding. Her ankle was severely damaged and required a minor operation. Her shoulder had also been dislocated and she suffers a mild concussion. Thankfully, the head injury wasn't serious." The doctor explained.

By that point I had completely tuned out of the conversation, lost in my thoughts about how this was all my fault and how it shouldn't have been Ga Eul that was hurt. Even though my thoughts had been elsewhere, it didn't stop me from catching the end of the doctor's explanation.

"I've done all I can do for the girl, but due to some extensive injuries…Ga Eul may never wake up. I'm not even sure enough to say that she'll live through the night. I am sincerely sorry for what has happened.

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

Everything is dark. I'm cold. Where am I?

Surveying the surrounding area, my gaze rested on a pair of bright lights.

Confused, I put a hand to my cheek, realizing that I was crying.

'Tears?' I wondered, now utterly perplexed as to what was going on.

All the while, the pair of lights was getting closer. I try to get out of the way of the lights, but find that I can't move.

As if on impulse, a person pops into my head and before I know it I find that I'm saying their name.

"So Yi Jeong." I whisper.

At that moment, everything came rushing back to me. The pair of lights was now practically right on top of me and I frantically try to move out of the way of the out of control car.

"Help!" I scream, but to no avail. I was alone and I knew it.

Right before the car hit me, I panicked and started to sob, screaming out a single name.

"Yi Jeong! Yi Jeong! Yi J-" Before I could finish, I felt an immense amount of pain as the lights of the car enveloped me.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger? I'd really like to apologize for my lack of heart and soul concerning ending a chapter in another cliffhanger…but I'm a redhead so I have an excuse. ;) Anyway, I'd love to see more of your reviews! Saranghae!**


	3. Heartbeat

**Annyeong! The feedback I'm getting from this story is absolutely amazing! Your reviews always brighten my day as well as give me the inspiration to write. Super cheesy, I know, but I'm typing this pretty late at night. *Sigh* Oh well, no point in me explaining…Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, but no, I still don't own boys before flowers. Surprising, right?**

* * *

 **Yi Jeong's POV**

"Once again, I am sorry about what has happened." The doctor finished.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. Everything around me seemed to be going in slow motion. Jan Di fell into Ji Hoo's arms sobbing while Jun Pyo stared at the ground, emotionless. Woo Bin ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wide from shock.

Without warning, I found myself walking over to the medical professional, taking the collar of his coat in my hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be a doctor! Your job is to save people's lives! If that's so, why might she die? If you're such a great doctor, she should be fine!" I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care. Ga Eul was dying and nobody was doing anything about it.

"Yi Jeong! Calm down!" I felt Woo Bin's hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.

I shrugged him off and released my hold on the doctor's collar, storming away to ask the lady at the reception desk where Ga Eul's room was located.

"She just got out of surgery so she won't be awake at the moment. Her room number is 218 on the second floor." She said politely.

I muttered my thanks and swiftly headed up the stairs. Arriving at the door, I found that there were many nurses crowding the room. One of them was checking her wildly beeping heart monitor while the others were trying to calm Ga Eul down who was thrashing around on the hospital bed.

"Yi Jeong!" I heard her yell, and I immediately rushed to her bedside.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. She-" One of the nurses started.

"I'm Yi Jeong! I'm the one she's calling for!" I said, frustrated.

The nurses exchanged glances, the head nurse nodding her head as the others filed out of the room.

"It seems that she is only having a nightmare and is in shock from the accident. We've given her more sedatives to calm her down, but she is still in critical condition. It's a miracle that she woke up and that could be a good sign, but she isn't out of the woods yet. There is still a chance that she may not li-" I glared at her before she could finish.

Sympathy filling her eyes, the nurse gave a small nod and shut the door softly, leaving Ga Eul and I alone in the room.

"Yi Jeong…Yi Jeong…" Ga Eul said groggily, her head lulling from side to side.

"Hey, hey, it's me, I'm here so just relax. You'll be fine…I-I promise." I stuttered.

Her beautiful eyes opened to a slit and a single tear slipped down her face. I cupped my hand over her cheek and wiped it away gently with my thumb.

"Yi Jeong…everything hurts…make it stop…please just make it stop." She whispered as she cried.

The sight caused something in my heart to break, and I tried hard not to cry myself.

"I know…I'm so sorry Ga Eul. You shouldn't have to go through this. If I could take your pain myself, I would." I told her soothingly.

She shifted her head to look at me, the tiniest of smiles forming on her lips.

"It wasn't y-your fault that this happened you know…it wasn't your…fault." She said, her eyes now struggling to stay open.

I couldn't hold back anymore as I started to sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Ga Eul! Please forgive me!" I cried.

"Yi Jeong…I-" But she didn't finish her sentence.

Her eyes abruptly closed and her head fell to the side, the smile on her lips now fading.

"Ga Eul!" I shouted at her sudden loss of consciousness.

The, before I knew it, the monitor flat-lined and a loud ringing sounded from the machine.

Ga Eul's heart had stopped.

* * *

 **TT –TT I'm really sorry that I ended with another cliffhanger! Forgive me? Please? Anywho, I still enjoy your reviews! Saranghae!**


	4. Mind

**Annyeong! Thanks again for such wonderful reviews! Shoutout to** _ **blueblinks**_ **….saranghaeyo! Special thanks to** _ **Cari-Bum**_ **for the great reviews that never cease to make me happy….saranghaeyo!**

 **Disclaimer: Hahahaha….yup….still don't own Boys Before Flowers.**

* * *

 **Yi Jeong's POV**

"Ga Eul! Ga Eul!" I shouted, but no response came as nurses and doctors herded me out of the room.

"No! Ga Eul!" I yelled again, the F4 now surrounding me.

Woo Bin drug me away while Ji Hoo had a conversation with one of the doctors. Jan Di had sat against the wall, head in her hands as she cried. Jun Pyo stood near her in case she needed comforting, but gave her enough space as to not suffocate her.

"Yi Jeong calm down! She'll be fine I'm…s-sure of it…" Woo Bin said. His failure to use words such as yo and bro told me he was serious. His stuttering told me he knew nothing about Ga Eul's condition. If anything, it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that she was okay.

"It's all my fault. All my fault…" I mumbled, leaning against the wall and sliding down, burying my head in my hands.

"Excuse me." The doctor I had previously let out my frustrations at got out attention.

I directed my focus on him, almost in anticipation at his words.

"Fortunately, she's stable for now. I'm glad to say that she is no longer at a risk of dying due to internal injuries." The doctor paused. "But I'm afraid she is in a coma. Her head injury has now become critical. There is no more I can do. It's up to her to stay strong and fight her way back to us. As for you…" He gestured to the group. "All you can do is wait."

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

"Why is everything always so dark? I want to go back!" My irritation got the best of me as I screamed.

Nothing. No answer. No sign of anyone, or anything, but me.

 _Ga Eul!_

Images flashed in front of me of the time I tricked Yi Jeong into coming to the top of the hill as payback for worrying me about Jan Di.

I smiled as my irritation slowly ebbed away. Pretty boys are always the easiest ones to trick.

'Pretty boy.' I thought sadly. 'Not all of them just have a handsome face. Some actually do have a heart buried somewhere in that egocentric body of theirs.'

 _Ga Eul…I'm sorry._

My thoughts went back to minutes before I got hit.

'If Yi Jeong apologized, I shouldn't have run off like that. This wouldn't have happened in the first place…if anything, I'm the one to blame for this accident.'

 _You should've done yourself up._

I whirled around, only to be met with a scene from that night at the club. I remembered this moment well, for it was when Yi Jeong made my heart flutter.

 _This young lady is the one who stole my heart._

I smiled, forgetting my regret, if only for a second. His clothes, his hair, his dimples when he grinned. Those things never ceased to make me happy.

'I want to see all of that again. I want to see you.'

 _Miss Ga Eul, don't trouble yourself anymore and come to me now._

Even though I knew it was just a memory, I couldn't help but wish that the Casanova was next to me, telling me to come back to him.

'If only you knew how much I long to go back to you.'

I knew this thinking was a waste of time. I was alone. There was nothing I could do.

After all, how do you escape the depths of your own mind?

* * *

 **Yi Jeong's POV**

"That drunk bastard better hope he's never found by my men, because once they bring him to me he's dead." Woo Bin punched the wall after the doctor had walked away.

"I'd like to take part in his death as well." Jun Pyo added, staring at Jan Di out of the corner of his eye.

'Obviously the only reason he wants to help is because of Jan Di.' I thought and tried to calm myself before I blew up at my friend. I had nothing against Jan Di of course, but she just wasn't my highest priority right now.

Now was not the time to be going against the people who were trying to help me. That would be wrong and immature, and my self control is strong.

Or at least that was what I liked to think.

"Jan Di shouldn't be in pain over that drunkard. She deserves bette-" Jun Pyo was cut off by Ji Hoo slapping a hand over his mouth.

Woo Bin glanced at me nervously while Jun Pyo struggled to get the musical prodigy's hand off his mouth. Jan Di slapped his leg forcefully trying (and failing) to get him to stop making a fuss before something unnecessary happened.

Sure, her intentions were good. They were just a little too late.

Something inside of me snapped and I found myself lunging towards Jun Pyo, practically snarling.

"Jan Di shouldn't be the one suffering?! What about the girl lying in a hospital bed in that room?! Huh! What about her?! She might die and all you can care about is your childish crush?!" For the second time that day, Woo Bin had to hold me back.

Jun Pyo's eyes widened in realization as what he had done, but the look in them quickly changed to defiance.

"What do you care?" He spat, biting Ji Hoo's hand which effectively got him to move it. "You're the whole reason she's in here in the first place! I thought you didn't like her? If you really don't, then why do you care so much?! It looks more to me like you're the one who has a childish crush."

The hallway was silent. Nobody dared to move an inch.

Woo Bin slowly let go of me and instead gave me a light pack on the back.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over. You may come back tomorrow." A nurse said, ultimately breaking the tension.

Everyone else departed with sympathetic glances, leaving me with the nurse.

I gave one last look at the door that prevented me from seeing my sweet country bumpkin.

'My?' I wondered, confused at my choice of words. 'Do I like her?'

"She'll be okay. Miracles happen." The nurse attempted to reassure me as I left.

I didn't respond.

* * *

 **Almost forgot to post this chapter! But I remembered so that's all that matters, right? I should be sleeping considering I have to get up at 7am tomorrow (who gets up that early during Summer?) but considering it's only 12:04am I'll probably stay up longer. What? I never said I had good judgement when it comes to my actions. Reviews are still appreciated! Saranghae! ^-^**


	5. Missing You

**Annyeong! Back with another chapter even though my computer is running SUPER slow. Didn't want to leave you with that cliffhanger much longer! Enjoy!**

 **Cari-Bum: I'm so sorry! I know, I'm a jerk aren't I? Trust me, everything will be fine…or will it?;)**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I continue to put this? (Copyright probably) It just reminds me that I don't own boys before flowers…and that I'm not a step closer to visiting Seoul…**

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

I sat in the darkness for what felt like forever, brainstorming possible ways I could escape from this abyss we call the mind.

I'd been scanning all the knowledge I'd learned from the dramas, videos, and articles I've seen but continued to come up empty.

"Why can't this just be easy, like true loves kiss or something?" I said aloud.

 _Last time I checked, you were the one who believed in those types of fairytales._

 _Sure, I used to._

'Right, I guess I said I didn't believe in fairytales anymore. Is this what karma feels like?' I thought.

Speaking of Yi Jeong, I still hear his voice everyday (I'm assuming since I can't quite keep track of time when it's always dark) I'm not sure if it's just my imagination keeping me from going insane, or actually him beside me. He often rambles on about nothing in particular, how his day went, what has been going on in the news, etc. Sometimes he'll read to me, whether it be from articles or books. Each time he talked, I felt a warmth around my hand, almost like someone was holding it.

'Probably just wishful thinking.'

Then again, I've felt a sort of pressure on my chest for a while now. Is all of this really going on next to me while I'm unconscious?

Without warning, I found myself being cut off from my thinking and standing in front of the hospital bed I was currently in.

"Omo…is this what an out of body experience feels like?" I said, but covered my mouth as soon as I saw Jan Di sitting next to the bed asleep.

Luckily, she didn't seem to hear me, and I crept closer.

'Only one way to find out.' I thought.

I reached out my hand as to wake her up, but instead it went through her shoulder.

"So the rumors are true. I guess I really am like a ghost now." I mumbled disappointedly.

I glanced at the door after hearing it open to find Jun Pyo and Woo Bin standing in the doorway.

"Yah, Jan Di, wake up." Jun Pyo demanded as he approached the sleeping girl, although the harshness that was usually in his voice was practically nonexistent now.

Jan Di's eyes fluttered open, still hazy from sleep while she tried to get her bearings.

Her head shot up suddenly, and she directed her gaze to me.

"Did she wake up?" Jan Di asked hopefully.

Jun Pyo bit his lip. "No, not yet."

"Then why did you get me up?!" Jan Di became unexpectedly annoyed.

"You need to go home and get some rest…clean up at least, you're starting to smell." Jun Pyo attempted to calm her down with light teasing.

After a bit of arguing between the two, Jan Di eventually relented and was taken home by Jun Pyo so she could "take a quick shower and rush back to the hospital."

Once the two left, Woo Bin walked over to me…well, my body I guess you could say? (Sounds weirder than I thought).

"Please come back to us Ga Eul." Was he pleading?

"We aren't that close, so why does he want me to wake up so bad?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"Yi Jeong needs you. He may not show it often, but he cares about you…he just has a…special way of displaying his affection." Woo Bin paused. "Everyone knows that he loves you…except you two of course." He smirked half-heartedly at that. "Yi Jeong doesn't want to accept the fact that he likes you because he's afraid of hurting you, while I'm sure you aren't able to fully see it due to him pushing you away so much. You all gave us quite a scare Ga Eul, so please wake up. We miss you. Yi Jeong misses you."

I was startled at the new information.

"He what?"

Out of nowhere, I felt as if I was being sucked back into my body. I squint my eyes at a bright light.

"Is this the light everyone talks about seeing when they go to heaven?" I asked myself, but suddenly became aware of what I had just said and the situation I was in.

"I don't want to die!"

* * *

 **Yi Jeong's** **POV**

 _It was a peaceful morning._

 _Not just the kind with singing birds and delicious breakfasts. This morning was different._

 _It was one of those mornings that was completely silent. The kind of morning where you just want to laze around in bed for a while longer, perfect for enjoying the warmth and comfort of the soft sheets._

 _Perfect for being with the one you love._

 _I turned and wrapped my arms around Ga Eul's small frame, placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _"Mmhm…Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul's eyes opened and she smiled prettily._

 _"You're so dazzling this early." I complimented, returning the smile._

 _"Cheesy." She chuckled, burying her face into the crook of my neck._

 _"You still love me though." I stated._

 _"Of course I do." She answered, and I felt an even bigger grin on her face as she pressed herself against me further._

I sighed, trying my hardest to hold in tears.

"What could've been." I whispered, as I remembered the horrible day I lost her.

 _"I'm sorry to say this but….Ga Eul has gone brain dead."_

The doctor's words resonated over and over through my head.

Sniffling, I placed the rose I was holding on the grass.

Behind the flower stood a grave.

 _Here lies Chu Ga Eul_

 _1990-2009_

 _A beloved daughter and friend who will always be in our hearts_

* * *

I woke with a start at the dream…no, nightmare I just had.

Looking around, I realized I had fallen asleep over night in my car in the hospital parking lot after visiting Ga Eul the previous day.

She had been in the coma for a week now, and each day I went to see her I would read or talk, keeping a tight hold on her hand the entire time.

The prospect of Ga Eul dying was just too much for me to handle. I had seen her alive and healthy (as healthy as she could be at least) the day before…could someone really digress that swiftly?

"No, she's still okay. I'm shaken up from my dream is all. I'll go home and clean up, then come straight back here to check on her. She'll be-" I tried comforting myself but was interrupted by a sudden ring which had me fumbling for my phone.

The caller ID read Woo Bin.

'Oh no.' I thought. 'Is she really dead?'

"Hello?" I answered the call nervously.

"Yi Jeong get to the hospital now!" He practically yelled into my ear.

"Why, is Ga Eul…" I couldn't finish my sentence in fear that my dream was correct. Instead, I exited my car and began to run to the hospital building, barely hearing Woo Bin exclaim:

"She's awake! Ga Eul is awake!"

* * *

 **I was originally going to end this chapter with Ga Eul's grave so you wouldn't know it was a dream…but I decided you guys hating me was probably a good reason not to torture you with another cliffhanger. Remember, I love reading your reviews! Saranghae! ^-^**


	6. Truth

**Annyeong! All of you are AMAZING and…I think I love you…in a friendly way I mean…yup, this got real weird real quick. All jokes aside, you guys are great. I'm not gonna get cheesy because I'm too sarcastic for that, but still, you're all super cool. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you** _ **Tyamutz**_ **and** _ **likatu**_ **for enjoying the story so much! Also, yeeeeaaaahhhh I'm happy now too** _ **isha**_ **! (You're great)**

 **Disclaimer: *laughs* I don't have to do this again, right? *hears a yes in the background* *laughs* Okay then, well, I still don't own boys before flowers *laughs again* Ah, this sucks.**

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

'Agh, why does my head hurt so much?' I wondered as I tried to blink away the fuzziness in my vision.

"Ga Eul?"

I turned my head slowly, and watched Woo Bin's eyes widen in shock before he whipped out his phone.

"Yi Jeong, get to the hospital now! She's awake! Ga Eul is awake!" Woo Bin shouted over the cell phone.

Abruptly hanging up, he focused his attention back to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and grinning.

"Glad you're back Ga Eul…do you need anything?" He asked

I attempted to answer, but found my throat to be raw and dry. Woo Bin must've noticed my discomfort, and swiftly grabbed a cup of water sitting on the bedside table, placing the straw at my lips.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong burst into the room. "What are you doing Woo Bin?" His voice became low, menacing even.

"Chill bro, I was just giving her some water. Don't worry, Don Juan isn't trying to make a play on the Casanova's girl." He said nonchalantly, setting the cup back on the table and standing up once I was finished.

'Casanova's girl? Are they really treating me like property?'

Yi Jeong came to my bedside. "Ga Eul…" He said quietly.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged glances, the latter nodding his head at some secret message unknown to me, and gave a thumbs up as he left the room.

My heart was pounding so hard, I swear Yi Jeong would be able to hear it. After all, the last time I had been alone with him (awake, that is) I was rejected. What would he say to me now? What were his first words going to be?

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, but my head hurts a bit." I answered, surprised at hearing how smooth my voice was considering I hadn't used it in a week.

Concern flooded his features. "I'm getting a nurse." He continued before I could protest. "They need to know that you're awake anyway."

He had a point.

I sighed, the questions just wouldn't stop. Are we going to talk about the incident before the accident? What will he say? Is he still going to reject me?

"Miss Ga Eul, I see you have awoken." The doctor was followed by a nurse.

In no time at all, I was told that I would be able to go home in a few days just so the hospital could monitor my condition.

"A few days." I grumbled. I honestly couldn't stand hospitals.

The lack of color and activity bothered me. All I could do was lie in a bed, stare at the ceiling, or watch TV unless someone was with me.

"Ga Eul…can we talk?" My displeasure was interrupted by Yi Jeong.

"Yes." I responded simply.

And so, the hour of truth began.

* * *

 **Yi Jeong's POV**

I really should've smacked myself at that moment. A good punch in the face would've sufficed as well.

'What the hell was I thinking bringing up something like this so early?' I took a deep breath. 'And why is she okay with talking about this? I don't even know what to say.'

I looked at Ga Eul as she stared at me questioningly. Her emotions weren't clearly evident on her face, but her eyes showed she was bracing herself for rejection.

"Ga Eul, I'm sorry about what happened that day. I didn't want to embarrass you so I rejected you." Why on Earth was all of this spilling out now? "Due to poor judgment, that decision landed you in this hospital bed and gave me time to think about what I'd done." My mind screamed for me to stop, but my mouth didn't listen. "I realized that I may have feelings for you, and that scared me."

"Scared you?" Ga Eul asked. She showed no hint of shock, only understanding.

'She really is something different.'

"In terms of my life, I wouldn't want you getting mixed up with that. The media would be all over you and there would be many people who dislike the fact that you are close to me. Not to mention the fact that some of those people could potentially use you against me and end up hurting you." I stopped in case she wanted to cut in. No answer came, so I continued. "As for me…I was afraid that if I got too close to you, you'd suffer because of my cold words."

"You display your affection differently, and that's okay." Ga Eul surprised me with this statement. "While I was unconscious, I could hear everything going around me. I was awake the whole time, but I couldn't alert anyone to that fact. Getting to the point, before I woke up, Woo Bin had said…some things."

I became suspicious. "What things?"

"Just that you show affection differently and some other pointless ramblings about his day and whatnot." I would've loved to accept the answer, but it seemed too rushed. "Anyway, I would like to apologize as well."

"Why would you apologize?" I couldn't help but be amazed at her selflessness.

"I was also given time to think while I was in the coma. I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't have given those chocolates to you in the first place. I knew confusion was bound to come about at the reasons why I'd brought it, so I should have known better than to come in person." She explained.

"You told me that they were to thank me…but is that really the truth?"

"No." She paused. "But the feelings that came with those chocolates are gone now. It was immature of me to think that just because you helped me, you would have felt anything for me. Don't worry, I'm over it. The feelings you have for me are probably as fake as the ones I had. You should forget about them as well"

Any other day I would've fully agreed to that statement. I am a Casanova after all. My love life consists of one night stands and forgotten phone numbers. Why would I suddenly care for a woman?

"Liar." I blurted out. "Don't deny your heart."

Tears came to Ga Eul's eyes…just like the day she stood in my studio with that box of chocolates.

"Why shouldn't I? Why go chasing after someone who you know will leave you in the end? I'm not rich, I'm not pretty, I'm nothing like those women you spend time with, so why would you care about me?" It pained me to see Ga Eul like this. "If you stayed with me, I'd only ruin your image. I'm nothing but a worthless, poor-"

I couldn't stand it any longer.

Without hesitation, I cupped Ga Eul's face with my hand and leaned in, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Stop saying all those things about yourself. In my eyes, you're beautiful, regardless of your position in society." I whispered, pressing our foreheads together. "You can stop chasing me because I've already been caught, and no matter what happens," I paused staring into her glossy eyes, and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'll never leave you."

* * *

 **I'm thinking one more chapter so stay tuned! Your reviews are appreciated! Saranghae! ^-^**


	7. Together

**Annyeong! We are finally at the last chapter…I hope you've liked the story! Enjoy!**

 **Special thanks to** _ **jayjayzek**_ **for the review! I really enjoy reading your stories and your way with words is just amazing! I hope you've had a great weekend as well**

 _ **Cari-Bum**_ **: Your reviews continue to make me so happy** **I loved seeing them every chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Since it's the last chapter I guess I won't complain…I don't own Boys Before Flowers but I have had fun writing about it.**

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

 _Thump thump thump thump_

 _"I'll never leave you."_

Yi Jeong's words repeated in my head, my heart beating faster from the utter shock at his words.

I touched my lips, the feeling of the kiss still lingering.

Yi Jeong was currently asleep in a chair he pulled up next to the bed. His head was positioned next to my thigh while his hand tightly held mine.

'It's going on midnight.' I thought, contemplating on whether or not I should wake up the potter. 'Maybe I shouldn't, he did spend quite a while complaining how Jan Di was hogging me most of the day.'

Earlier, said best friend had come rushing into the room, almost kicking down the door on her way in, and practically attached herself to me. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo followed, the latter trying to unstuck Jan Di from my arm which she had started sobbing on.

"Ga Eul I thought you would never wake up! Why would you leave me alone for a week with this idiot?" She jabbed a finger at Jun Pyo as she said that.

I still chuckle just thinking about it.

Throughout the commotion, Yi Jeong was left standing on the sidelines. He seemed jealous that I was getting so much attention from Ji Hoo who had busied himself with asking how I was and if I needed anything.

At one point I even heard him mumble, "Ji Hoo needs to keep a nice distance from her. Maybe I'll have Woo Bin get some of his men to threaten him."

He was being so petty and I absolutely loved it.

After everyone left, Yi Jeong and I had a long conversation about the status of our relationship.

I decided I wanted to take it slow, completely ignoring his protests of "but I confessed so shouldn't it be my choice?" (I told him that I technically confessed first since I brought the chocolates.) and "this is a once in a lifetime chance. Any other girl would love to be with a rich guy like it slow could allow someone else to interfere in our relationship. (I replied to that one by stating that he could go to one of those other girls if he really wanted to. Even though that would be saying his feelings for me were a lie.) That one shut him up real quick.

I sighed, "Yi Jeong."

"Mm….5 more minutes." He slurred, causing me to smile.

'He really is like a child under that Casanova exterior of his.' I thought.

"It's almost midnight and I'm not sure you'd be comfortable lying like that." I said.

He lifted his head and frowned, still half asleep.

"If you're uncomfortable, why shouldn't I be? I'm not leaving and that's final." Yi Jeong stated, nuzzling his face into my side.

I was surprised at this sudden side of him.

'He must get pretty delirious at this time…I'll have to talk to him more at night.'

"No matter how adorable you're trying to be, I still want you to get a good night's rest, so go home." I giggled as he nuzzled his face further.

"Bu I wnna st wfyu." He whined, now pressing his face into my thigh and forcing his head under my hand.

"Fine, you got me, you can stay." I gave in without much convincing and started petting his hair, getting a content hum in response. "I swear you're just like a puppy."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

 **6 years later**

 **Yi Jeong has returned from Sweden and is currently dating Ga Eul while Jun Pyo and Jan Di's wedding date is approaching.**

* * *

 **Yi Jeong's POV**

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath trying (for the hundredth time it seemed) to get the decorations on the chocolates I was making for Ga Eul perfect.

It was Valentine's Day (our 6 year anniversary), and while Ga Eul was running wedding errands with Jan Di, I was attempting to make chocolates to surprise her with.

Instead of getting help from the maids, I insisted on preparing the candies myself.

"Should I be regretting my stubbornness?" I asked, angrily setting down the container of sprinkles.

My mind flashed back to 6 years prior when Ga Eul had first given me a box of chocolates. The designs on them seemed so professional, that I wondered how long it took her to make each individual sweet.

'Certainly not as long as I'm taking probably.' I thought.

"Mister Yi Jeong, Ga Eul has just returned from her errands." A maid interrupted my moment of nostalgia.

I panicked, inspecting the chocolates scattered about the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't see them. Although you may not have to worry about that" The maid said.

'What is she talking about?'

I thanked her profusely before running to where Ga Eul was outside.

"Ga Eul!" Ga Eul looked up and smiled brightly.

"Yi Jeong! I have something to ask you." The mischievous glint in her eyes somewhat worried me, but I discarded those thoughts as paranoia.

"Yes?" My curiosity increased.

She stepped forward with a bag that held a box of chocolates. The wrapping was the exact same as the box she had given me years ago. I opened it to find that the chocolates inside held similar designs as well.

"What are you trying to thank me for?" I teased, remembering what she had said when she had originally given me the sweets.

Luckily, she didn't seem to be offended by my comment, and instead her grin grew wider.

"Nothing. As a matter of fact, I gave these to you because I like you." She said.

Now it was my turn to smile.

"Not gonna reject me, are you?" She questioned mockingly.

I feigned thinking about it for a second before answering. "Of course not. I must confess that I like you as well."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you like any chocolate in particular?" She asked.

I looked down and inspected the chocolates carefully. A certain one caught my eye, and I held it up to show her. She gasped at my choice.

"I really have taken a liking to this one. It would only be fair to get the real version of the picture and give it to you. Maybe I'll do that soon." I said, watching as tears of joy sprung to her eyes.

"And when you do, I'll be ready." She responded, wrapping her arms around me in a hug and giving me a small peck on the cheek.

The design on the chocolate I had showed her was a wedding ring.

* * *

 **There you have it! If you'd like to check out more Kdrama or KPOP fanfictions of mine, I'll put a link to my account on AsianFanFics in my profile. Do you have any suggestions for future Kdrama stories? Just let me know in the reviews. If you'd like to see more Boys Before Flowers, or other shows, I'd like to know and I'll see what I can do! Saranghae! ^-^**


End file.
